lady and the tramp 3 sodor adventure
by scampandangleforever
Summary: this is my first ever story so please no bad reveiws
1. we're going to Sodor

LADY AND THE TRAMP 3

Okay this is my first story so please no negative reveiws.

One day in sunnny New England Jim Dear and Darling were walking Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Scamp's three sisters and angle as usual when Tramp started to feel a little sad, Lady noticed Tramp was feeling down lately so Lady desided to ask Tramp what was wrong."What's wrong Tramp?" asked Lady."Pidg, You, Jim Dear and Darling have been so kind but i do miss my old life, when i had lots of adventures." said Tramp " "Oh Tramp, Don't feel like that, besides i've been planning a trip-" Lady's words were cut off by Tramp saying. "Where?" Lady whispered into Tramp's ear. "Sodor" Tramp liked the sound of that "But who will look after Scamp, His sisters and Angle while Jim Dear and Darling are away and while we're on sodor" said Tramp. "They're not sating here Tramp, They're coming with us Scamp, Angle, Annette, Daniellek, Colette come here we're going away for a couple of days and your all coming." said Lady "Where are we going?" asked Scamp. "We are going to Sodor" Lady answered. "How will we get there?" asked Angle. "I've asked someone to take us there Angle." said Lady "When is he getting here? asked Annette, Daniellek and Colette all together. lady looked at the clock "He should be here now." she said. But no one came Scamp was disapointed, then a minute later they heard a whoosh sound come from the living room. they ran in there to find me (i was the one Lady asked to take them to Sodor) "Why are you late?" Lady asked kindly. "I'm starting to have problems with my sparkle." i said. "Your what?" asked Scamp looking very confused. "It's my whistle it's how i got here and it's how i getting us to Sodor." i said, Scamp was starting to realise what i was on about. and with a whoosh we were gone. However Angles brother had just woken up from a good long looked all over the place up stairs and down, He called Jock and Trusty over to help but they couldn't find them anywhere "Where could they be" said Jock to Angle's brother.


	2. Diesel 10's back

Sorry the first chapter was so short i was trying to think on how to do it but couldn't think.

* * *

><p>Soon we arrived on Sodor and Thomas was waiting for us. "Hello Thomas nice to see you again." i said. Nice to see you again too David." said Thomas. So as you can see i haven't been on Sodor for a few month, anyway, we climbed into thomas' cab and he took us along his branch line, soon we stopped at a station where Gordon was waiting "Where have you been little Thomas." said Gordon crossly. At this point i climbed out of Thomas' cab and Lady and the others followed. "Oh that's where you've been." Gordon said. "I'm looking after you, Thomas and all the other engines while sir tophat hatt takes a much needed holiday, Gordon". i said. "Oh, David, i think we engines can take care of ourselves." said Gordon boastfully. then quiet suddently there was a roar and a voice sound and shouted "GET OUT OF MY WAY, I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE, I WANT TO FINISH IT FIRST." It was Diesel 10. He knocked me, Lady and the others off our feet. Gordon was shaking, Diesel 10 had also blown dust everywhere. "Who was that?" said Scamp and Angle in supprise. D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DIESEL 10's back" Gordon stuttered. "Oh on" i said. "Who's Diesel 10?" asked Scamp. "He's 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutial strength" said Thomas. "The blast from the past who hates steam engines" i added. "UH maybe we do need you here after all, David". said Gordon Thomas took me, lady and the others to Knapford station, i entered sir topham hatt's office i saw a note on his desk i read loud trying to imatate his voice "Dear David Semple, Where were you, my wife said she cant miss our little holiday, we'll telephone to make sure you have arrived, signed sir topham hatt." Then i whispered to myself "Sir Topham Hatt" then the phone rang it made us jump i jumped so much i fell off my feet and just caught the table to stop me hitting the floor and caught a picture of Lady Hatt just before it hit the floor, then i got up and answered the phone. It was Sir Topham Hatt "oh good afternoon sir." i said. "Oh yes, It's a real honor sir my mum and dad thought i'd never do this... And how is Lady Hatt, Yes, Watch out for Diesel definatly keep an eye on the timetable, sir... Yes sir the three R's responcable, reliableand really useful, Yes sir, We'll all get a good night sleep, Looking forward til tomorrow, goodbye sir.<p> 


	3. danger and big city

That night at Tidmouth sheds i got Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angle and Scamp's sisters a bowl of water each and i got them all some food from knapford town and i made myself a cup of tea and played with Scamp for a while. When Scamp settled down he started to eat his food, As i started to make another cup of tea unknown to us all a strange engine was creeping around the side of the shed, I just added suger too my tea and began too drink it when the scaffolding on the side of the shed fell down then i reallized who was making the scaffolding fall down. Then Thomas screamed "Sinders and ashes, it's Diesel 10." Thevothe engines were scared then Diesel 10 spoke. "Hello David, i've got a plan and your not in it." He said ."You can't catch us Diesel." i said, I blew my magic whistle (sparkle), a flash of gold dust appeared but nothing happened, I tried again, still nothing. "Losing your sparkle huh, what perfect timing, now where's that lost engine?" He said. "You wont fine her here." I said to him. "Your not clever enough to stop me." He said. "Oh, yes, i am." I replied. "No, your not." He gasped "Is that." He trailed off "That's right it's suger Diesel and if i throw this in your tank it will stop you for good." I said as Diesel 10 backed away with a look of horror on his face. "Make the most of tonight David because you won't like tomorrow, neither will that line of tin kettles and your dog friends, shut up pinchy." He said as he continued to back away into the darkness. Scamp, His sisters and Angle were badly shaken by what just took severel hours for them to calm down again and when they were calm Scamp asked me "David, What happned to your sparkle?" "I don't know Scamp i'll just have to sleep on that." I replied. "On your sparkle" Angle asked confused. "No angle, i'll have to sleep on the problem of what happened to it." "Um David, without your sparkle and without the lost engine you cant travel here to help us anymore." said Percy "I'll solve the problem , go to sleep now." i said with a bit of doaut in my voice. "Easy for you to say" said Percy. Late that night, I started to talk in my sleep, then when i stopped talking in my sleep i had a nightmare about my hometown without the magic. Then i woke up "My universe is in danger." At this point Scamp and the the other dogs woke up. "I've got to find more gold dust.

* * *

><p>Scene changes from Tidmouth sheds to big city station<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Micheal, Angle's cousin traveled with Billy to the big city station. John was sure his cousin Jack(Jack is human in this) could help John and together they could help me, but only if Jack met someone special at New England station first.<p>

* * *

><p>Attention passengers for the train to muffle mountain track 3 New England track 4. Said a man over the speakers.<p>

"Do you know where track 3 is?" Asked Jack."You do, is it that one?Jack continued.

Just as Jack was about to board the train he said to Micheal "I hope your right".

Micheal was feeling pleased with himself, he did put Jack on the wrong train but he knew he done so for the right reasons.

* * *

><p>THOMAS AND THE MAGIC RAILROAD SONG (I KNOW HOW THE MOON MUST FEEL)<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile i was at Tidmouth sheds scratching James' nose.<p>

Then James asked me, "David, why do you look so tired?" Lady could see i was really tired cause i didn't get much sleep last night. "Is it because i'm red Diesel 10 says red is a very tiring colour, but red looks so nice against the snow, It's not me is it?" James continued. "Oh no of course not James, i think that red is bright and cheerful, just like my sparkle or at least it was and must be again... Oh i'm sorry James, i'm going to the windmill to look for something important now off you go to work please." "Okay David keep your steam up." said James as he puffed away.


End file.
